Alex and Hank part 13: Bizarro
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Hank and Alex are newly married and everything for once is going smoothly. Until Bizarro and Maxwell Lord appears. I know not much of a summary but I can't say anything else without giving the story away.


Hank and Alex part 13:Bizarro

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the windows. I was lying in bed in our apartment. I had moved into Hanks apartment just under a week ago. And I am telling you that having two aliens helping you move furniture was a real help.

I rolled over to and I saw that J'onn was still asleep I watched him breath in and out rhythmically. I put my hand over his heart and felt it beating against his chest making a steady sound. He must have been woken up by my movement because his eyelids opened up drowsily.

"Morning J'onn." I whispered leaning over to kiss him

"Forget the alarm clock, just wake me up like this every day." He mumbled

"Come on we need to get to the office. I just got a text from Vasquez." I said as my phone buzzed

"Sometimes I wish that we could just stay here all day." Hank said snaking an arm around my waist and before I could say anything he was kissing me soundly

"Han…we…need…to." I was trying to tell him to get ready to go to work and stop messing around but that was impossible for two reasons.

1\. I couldn't speak because Hank was kissing me

2\. I didn't want to go to work just yet

"Right J'onn J'onzz we need to make sure that Earth is being invaded, let's get dressed." I finally broke free of his hold

"Okay Alex J'onzz." He grinned evilly he knew I loved it when he called me that.

I leaned over and kissed his lightly on the cheek. I love being married to J'onn it was the best decision of my life.

"Let's get moving." I added pulling my work top on

 ** _At the DEO_**

"Sir, this footage just came in." I saw Vasquez walk over to Hank straight away her expression dead serious.

I looked up at the news screen where what looked like my sister was very messily saving someone in a trapped car. I looked at Hank he looked at utterly confused. For my sister had a completely different style this was just sloppy.

"Alex call your sister." He said to me just as I was pulling out my phone Supergirl flew in

"Alex, Hank!" She called out when she spotted us the ran over

"What is going on Supergirl?" Hank asked the moment she came over to us

"I have no idea, I turned on the TV and I saw myself picking up that car." She sounded really frightened. I went up and gave her hug

We rewatched the footage after I had assembled the team to go out.

"Not exactly one for your greatest hits reel." Hank commented afterwards

"I sent a team to scan the area. But there are no signs of extra-terrestrial activity, so we can probably rule out an alien shapeshifter." I had just got the reports back from the team I had sent

"Unless there's something you're not telling us." I looked at Hank

"The skirt was surprisingly comfortable, but no." I saw him look at me and I smirked for I was not going to let him forget that anytime soon

"Who could she be? Is it a clone?" Kara asked looking at us in confusment

"Unlikely. Even if an enemy had harvested your DNA when you came out as Supergirl, the embryo would still be in gestation."

"What about Maxwell Lord? Could he have done something to the young woman you saw when you broke into his lab?" I looked at Hank who was thinking by now

"She was comatose, her cerebral cortex functioning was almost non-existent. Bringing her back to even partial consciousness would be like raising the dead."

"Are you sure?" I wouldn't put it past Maxwell Lord to do something like this

"Maxwell Lord does have a God complex. But he's not an actual God." He walked off I sometimes wonder if Hank is jealous of Maxwell Lord but anyway I turned my attention back to Kara

"So how are you and Hank going?" Kara asked me

"We're going fine, even though getting Hank to work is a problem." I looked up to see Kara smirking

"Have you told Eliza yet?"

"No. We've been too busy." But in truth I was actually putting it off for as long as I could. And I think Kara knew that.

"Alex, you have to tell her sometime."

"But not yet. Shouldn't you be getting to work?" I asked for as much as I loved my younger sister she knew I didn't get in with my mother

"Oh my God. Miss Grants going to kill me!" With that she ran off at super speed

I laughed for Kara said that nearly every day. I do wonder how on earth she does keep on working for that woman though. I decided to go and help fill out the endless paper work.

I looked at my phone and I saw a message from Kara. I sighed seeing that she wanted some help choosing an outfit to go on a date with Cat Grants son.

I texted back saying that I'll be there in a few minutes. I walked over to Hanks office. When I knocked on the door I got his big guy voice.

"Come in." I had to stop myself from laughing for most people bought his act of being tough but I didn't for one second.

I walked over to his desk where he was filling out paperwork and eating his stash of Choco's. I sat down on the edge of his desk and before he could stop me I snatched one of his biscuits.

"Hey!" He looked up seeing me eating

"You really need to cut down on the amount of Choco's you eat." I said swiping another one from his desk.

I'm pretty sure that I am the only person on this planet who can get away with this.

"Say's the person who bought me packet the other day." He said standing up and coming next to me

"Did you need something?" He asked

"Oh so I can't just come in here to see my husband without a reason?" I responded playful

"Of course you can. I was just wondering." He put an arm around my shoulders

"I came to say that I need to go and help Kara for about half an hour but I thought I better tell you." I kissed him before turning to leave

"See you at home than. I love you" He replied just before I walked out the door

By now that was usual I would go home first and he would follow me later. Even though sometimes he would drag me home because I was still working in the lab. He didn't like if I was here all night.

He says that's because I need to sleep. But I think he just doesn't want to go to bed without me. He can be stubborn in that way.

I drove to Kara's apartment and when I got there she was in a panicked frenzy.

"Kara calm down, you'll be fine." I said as she started to go on about what could happen and what could go wrong.

"Yea but what if he doesn't like the place I booked or what if he doesn't like the food or…" I cut her off there

"Kara you will be fine. Go and have fun on this date tonight before you start to worry."

"Right, you're right. Do you think I look okay?" She spun around as if she were wearing a dress but in reality she was wearing a blue polka dot top and black pants.

"You look great now go on your date." I acted like I was pushing her out

"Thanks Alex, you're the best sister in the world." She added before she ran off to meet Adam

-00-

"Sir Supergirl is here she's just been in a fight." I heard Vasquez barge into my office I came straight out and saw that Alex and Kara were both out at the front of the DEO.

I walked up to Alex and brushed my hand against hers that was about as close I could get to her without the whole DEO seeing us. She looked up and gave me a smile before turning our attention back to Kara who was explaining what had happened.

"She's as strong as me. She flies like me, she fights like me, except for the fact that she talks like Cookie Monster, she is exactly like me." She seemed really upset

"Red Tornado was programmed to analyse and mimic your fighting style and velocity. Dr. Morrow is dead, but perhaps his schematics for an android." I said thinking that it has to be an android

"But she is not an android. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I looked into her eyes and there was someone looking back." She cut me off and what she was saying was interesting

"She has a soul. And somehow it's like mine." She looked me straight in the eye and I knew she wasn't lying

"I know you said that a clone was impossible, but Alex, she does not just look like me."

"She is me." She finished dramatically

"The good news is, if she is genetically identical or even similar to you, she has the same weakness." She answered then looked at me

"We can use Kryptonite." Seeing that Kara wasn't too happy about doing that see added

"We have to subdue her somehow. It's okay. We won't use enough to hurt her." She said to Kara before adding

"Not seriously, anyway."

"I'll get on it." I said to her before walking off towards were we kept the storages of kryptonite and I went to assemble a team of the more experienced agents.

-00-

When Kara came through telling me what she had found out I was steaming mad. Maxwell Lord was an insufferable person who had the power to endanger millions of people. I was really fuming with him so without thinking or even checking with Hank I went to my Ute and drove to Max's facility.

I walked in and saw that Maxwell Lord wasn't there so I waited for him to come back. I went into my power stance and waited for him to appear. When he finally did. The first thing I said was.

"It's you. It's always been you."

"Remind me, what it is I'm meant to have done this time?" He sighed rubbing the back off his head like he was tired before sitting at his huge glass desk

"I know about the girls, Max. Those women had lives." I was really upset about this

"They were brain dead. Zero chance of recovery." He tried to reason

"You treated them like guinea pigs." I was about to go onto my rant about human rights

"Or gave them a chance to live. That's not a confession, by the way." He added quickly

"But if somebody, if I were to do the things you're implying, all it would take is an elementary genetic synthesis. Isolate Supergirl's genome, flood the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA." He scientifically explained

"How did you get Supergirl's DNA?" I was starting to get interested in how he actually done this

"We all leave little traces of ourselves nearly everywhere we go. An errant skin cell. A stray hair."

"Or maybe just a few seconds with the arm from a rogue military android." He looked meaningfully at me

"Red Tornado, wasn't it? Which you helpfully delivered to me for my perusal." I realized I had handed Maxwell Lord the means to kill me sister on a silver platter. I shook my head cursing him. Then I couldn't keep it in myself.

"You son of a bitch." I snarled at him my voice cold and hard

"Ooh, language. You seem awfully upset that an extra-terrestrial's DNA was stolen. Makes me wonder if you and Supergirl are more than just work buddies." He was playing with me now and I didn't like it

"Don't play games. Max." I looked at him in an unpleasant manner

Never. It's a simple evolutionary equation. Survival of the fittest. For humanity to survive, we need to be fitter than them." He was making it sound reasonable and that was the last thing it was

"You think you're humanity's saviour, Max? You're nothing but a common criminal." He got up and I stood in his way I was dangerously close to punching him

"You have no proof I've ever hurt anyone, your hands are tied. But if you do try anything, things will get very bad for you and the people you love."

"Are you threatening me?" I spat he had no idea what it meant to threaten me. I was dangerous by myself but I also had two aliens that would gladly rip him to shreds if he tried anything on me.

"Supergirl is the threat, Alex. This Bizarro? She's humanity's guardian." I was clenching my fists Kara was **not** a threat, I turned to walk out not knowing how long I could restrain myself from punching his smug face.

"You're welcome. May the best girl win." He called after me

I just slammed the door shut and walked away.

 ** _Back at the DEO_**

I saw Alex march in fuming. I could feel her anger coming of in waves. I quickly was by her side and she was clenching her fists.

"I went to see Maxwell Lord and he all but admitted it." _When did Alex go see Maxwell Lord but she's alright I'd better not bring it up while she's this mad._

"He took all those girls. All seven. He made the Bizarro you." She turned to a startled Kara

"Is that what we're calling it?" I asked thinking that its name was a bit off

"No, it's Another Catco trademark." Alex explained she seemed to finally calm down a bit but I could still tell that she was angry

"So, how do we stop her?" Kara asked her

"We arm our agents with Kryptonite darts and we take down this Bizarro the next time she shows her face." Alex spat

"But she's not the villain here, she's the victim. It's Max we should be going after." Kara looked a bit reproachful at the thought of taking down Bizarro.

"You're acting as if she's a person, and not an experiment. That's what she is, Kara, she's one of Max's deranged science projects." Alex explained frustrated with the whole situation by now.

"So why don't we just arrest Max?" _Not this again_ I groaned in my head

"We're the DEO, we don't exist. And we certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens, especially not world-famous billionaires." I said praying that neither Kara nor Alex would try to take on Maxwell Lord personally I would love to arrest him but we can't.

"Briefing the strike team in 10." I told Alex brushing a strand of hair from her face she seemed to calm down with that simple gesture. She gave me a look that told me that she was alright now. So I left to get the meeting set up.

As I walked away I heard Alex say something that made me stop and turn on my telepathy and I heard everything that Alex and Kara were saying.

 _"_ _Kara, there's something I wanted to tell you, not in front of Hank. When I was with Max, he mentioned you." I heard Alex's voice say resignedly_

 _I should tell Hank. I will. But first I should tell Kara._ I heard Alex think at least I knew she wasn't going to try and keep this secret for long. Since I already knew it wasn't much of a secret.

 _"_ _What? In what way?" it must be important since Alex isn't telling Hank_

 _"_ _Like, in a weird way, as if he knew we were related. I'm mean, there's no way he could, is there?" Alex asked Kara and that made me stop_ If Maxwell Lord knew that Kara and Alex were related she could be in a lot of trouble.

 _"_ _No .No. No way. No."_

 _"_ _He's just He's trying to get into your head, he's trying to rattle you. That's what he does. Jerk."_ I agreed with Kara on that note

" _What are you doing? I'm texting Adam."_ That's where I snapped the connection. I didn't need to know about Kara's love life.

 ** _An hour later_**

"We need to move out. NOW!" I yelled when I realized that Kara was battling Bizarro

"Moving out now sir." I heard Alex

Just before she ran out to help her sister I grabbed her wrist. She looked up a bit confused since normally I wouldn't do anything like that in front of the DEO. I pulled her closer not to kiss her since everyone else was in this room.

"Be safe, I love you." I breathed knowing that no one would have heard that

Alex nodded touching her ring it was an unspoken promise that she would come back. I nodded and let go of her wrist allowing her to run off to go and help her sister.

That was my Alex.

-00-

I was in charge of the artillery we drove up to where they were fighting. I heard her pleading with her.

"Please, please, you don't want to do this."

"We've got her in our sights." I waited for a clear shot and everyone was tense waiting for my command

"Fire! Again!" I shouted as the kryptonite bullets swarmed around us

"Alex, no!" Kara shouted but I ignored her I gave the command for another round of fire to go this time we hit her

"She's down! Are you all right?" I ran up to Kara and I saw to my horror that Bizarro was being affected badly

"It's the Kryptonite. It's degrading her. It's corrupting her." I watched in sick horror as she turned from what had looked like my sister sweet sunny Danvers to an ugly beast.

"Hate you!" She screamed at us before flying off

I saw Kara stumble as she tried to go after her. I put a hand on her shoulder steading her.

"It's the Kryptonite artillery, you can't go after her. Not now." I gave the order to head back to headquarters as I walked down the hallways Kara was really angry at the whole situation

"Kara, I was just trying to protect you." I was trying to explain to her she turned on me sharply before exclaiming

"Alex, you were right, he knows." I was confused

"What are you talking about?" Who was she talking about

"Maxwell Lord." Oh of course "Bizarro didn't come after me as Supergirl this time, she came after me as Kara." She pointed to her date outfit

"He knows who I am, which means he knows where I work, he knows we're sisters, about Eliza. Nowhere, no one is safe anymore." She was panicking

"I warned you! I told you he was dangerous." She pointed at me accusingly as if it were my fault that this had happened.

I let her since I knew she was upset about everything right now. I walked to where I saw Hank I felt the failure weigh on me again like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Bizarro?" He asked looking surprised

"Things didn't go quite according to plan." I sighed and Kara was acting like a teenager again so I had to explain

"Meaning?" He looked at Kara with a questioning glance seeing that she wasn't wearing her superhero outfit.

"Bizarro is equal in strength to Kara, but her powers are directly oppositional. We hit her with the kryptonite dart, but instead of weakening her It made her stronger." I sighed putting my hands up in weakened gesture.

"So, once again a super-powered monster is unleashed on National City." Hank sighed I could see that he was thinking about what to do when Kara pipped up for the first time

"And this one's controlled by Maxwell Lord." She pointedly looked at me and I gave her a glare

"Whoever's behind this, we have to neutralize the threat." Hank reasoned

"You say she's diametrically opposed to Kara?"

"Fire breath, freeze-vision, it's like she's a mirror image." I listed the things I had noticed about her that were different

"In that case, I'll have the labs start reverse engineering the chemical compound to our synthetic Kryptonite. If its atomic structure is making Bizarro stronger, reversing its ionic charge should have an oppositional effect." He looked at us before adding

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Something about his gaze made me wonder if he already knew about the Maxwell Lord situation I knew I should tell him but right now I was to tired to try and explain

"No, sir." I said half-heartedly he went to go to the labs to start the proses of the new kryptonite

I saw Kara start to head out so I followed her she saw me and she turned to talk to me

"No plan is going to work until we take out Max Lord." She stated

"How do you suggest we do that?" I asked thinking of what Hank would say if I went and arrested Max without his permission

"All I know is that there are so many threats out there. Bizarro, Non and Astra, and those are just the ones we know about." She sound tired

"I can't face all of that, and Maxwell Lord too. It is time to stop him once and for all." She walked out leaving me to make a really hard decision

 _Do I go and arrest Max or do I follow Hanks orders?_

But I knew the answer already so I took a deep breath and went to gather up some of the DEO's agents.

"We're going to arrest Maxwell Lord." I didn't say anything else just went with two other trusty worthy agents and drove to his facility.

I waited in his office and he came in sounding really annoyed that I was there.

"Agent Danvers, or whatever you feel like calling yourself, I'm growing very tired of these unannounced visits." He came up to me but I wasn't in the mood to deal with his games

"Well, lucky you, because this is the last one." I signalled to the other two agents to put him in cuffs he looked really startled

"What the hell is going on?" He actually sounded worried _good he deserves it_ I thought

"Maxwell Lord, you're under arrest." I pointed out making it official

!On what charges, hmm? Aren't you going to read me my rights?" He was trying to worm his way out of this one but I wasn't letting that happen

"I'm acting on behalf of an extra-legal enforcement organization. Meaning you don't have any rights." I let victory glimmer in my eyes

"Unless you want to tell me where Bizarro is." I added thinking that if he told us there could be room for compromise

"Mmm, not really. But I do have some information you might find interesting." I walked up to him ready to listen

"Your sister, sweet-faced, mild-mannered Kara Danvers You take me in." He leaned in so only I could hear

"I tell the whole world she's Supergirl." This time I couldn't stop myself I moved so quickly that Maxwell Lord didn't see it coming his head bashed against the table and I leaned in

"Where you're going, there won't be anyone to hear you." I snarled menacingly and I was rewarded with a small whimper from Maxwell Lord

I shoved him roughly into the Ute and drove back before he got out I but a cloth over his head so he wouldn't seethe entrance.

I yanked it roughly off him when we got to the main building.

"So this is the DEO. A little more stalagmite-chic than I pictured." I ignored him turning to the agent with me

"Take him to cell 19." I growled

"My lucky number." He said as he was escorted out

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alex?" I heard Hanks angry voice sound from behind me I took a breath knowing that I was in a lot off trouble

"I had no choice, Hank. He's had us under surveillance. He knows about the DEO. He knows about Kara." I looked at him knowing that he was going to put up a fuss but I would not back down.

"I don't care if he's got the nuclear codes and his fingers on the button that is not some anonymous alien you brought in." He pointed out he sounded really peeved

"That is Maxwell Lord, head of a multibillion dollar organization. Time magazine's reigning Person of the Year. Everyone is going to be looking for this guy." _Yes I know who he is_ I growled inside my head

"They won't find him." I snapped at him but knowing Hank we wasn't going to back down. But also I knew Hank if he wanted to he could release him and get me into a lot of trouble but I knew that he wouldn't go that far.

"You're compromising the security of this entire operation." He growled

"And he is compromising the security of my family." I saw Hank eye roll me

"Guess which one I care about more? We are all willing to do a lot of things to protect our secrets, Hank." I shouted at him my anger rising dangerously by the second

"I would think you would understand that better than anyone." I whispered tears in my eyes as I stomped away.

-00-

I watched Alex run off. I sighed sadly I loved her and I had just really made her upset. I had been anger at her going to Maxwell Lord place without notifying me and I was worried about what Maxwell Lord could tell the world.

But I had upset Alex badly and I was feeling really guilty about that now. I saw Alex working in the lab I knew she done that when she wanted to take her mind off things. I decided to go and apolisge but I wasn't quite sure how to do that.

"Alex may I come in?" I asked hesitantly

She nodded not looking up. I walked over to see what she was doing.

"Alex I'm… I'm sorry. For arguing with you and for making you upset." I wasn't sure what to do

"J'onn I'm sorry for snapping at you and for not telling you where I was going. I was upset with Maxwell Lord." She spat out Max's name like venom

She looked up and I saw tears glisten her eyes. I stroked a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. Before asking

"How did you know that was the reason I was angry?"

"J'onn I know you very well. I know you don't like not knowing I am."

"I'm always scared that you'll get hurt." I whispered breathlessly my heart hammering

"J'onn I promise that I'll always come back to you." She looked at me her eye's full of love and truth

It was too much I wrapped my arm around her leaned in to kiss her. She greeted it gratefully. I felt her tears running down her cheeks fall onto my face.

"We're alright?" Alex asked me softly

"Always." I answered

-00-

Kara came in looking distraught. She was waiting with us for any signs of Bizarro. I was talking with Hank when Kara interrupted.

"It's James. Bizarro has him." She looked worried so I grabbed the case that I had placed the kryptonite.

"The compound is ready. The exact molecular opposite to green Kryptonite. You move her into position, I'll take the shot." I explained to Kara

"Will this stuff work?" She asked looking at me

"We're going find out." I headed out with that precious gun resting by my hip.

Hank looked at me and before he could say anything I touched his cheek.

"I know." Then I ran out to the Ute and drove off after Supergirl

I came in as they were fighting I saw to my horror that Bizarro had Kara by her throat. I lined up my gun to the two circling girls. I tried to determine when I could take a clear shot but to my dismay it was nearly impossible. I spoke into my mic.

"I can't get a clean shot." I said trying once again to get a good range

"Just do it! Kara." I could hear that she was chocking the pressure on her throat had to be tightening

"I don't know what this is going to do to you if I hit you." I said unsure of my aim

"Take the shot!" The air pressure on Kara's neck I could hear was becoming really tight.

I took a deep breath. Aimed. And Fired.

To my relief I saw that I had hit Bizarro. I saw her fall to the ground and Kara was there mid-air gasping for breath. I ran down and contained fore she woke up. The DEO Ute's pulled up and suddenly the area was swarmed with Agents.

"Well take her now agent Danvers." And Bizarro was taken away into one of the Ute's.

I saw Hank run over to me. He was oblivious to all the other agents and came and put a protective arm around me.

"Are you okay Alex."

"I'm fine." I smiled I couldn't explain the feeling in me, it was like the first time I had realized that I had fallen for him. Even before I knew he had been J'onn.

"Can we go?" I asked seeing that the other agents were looking our way Hank noticed them coughed awkwardly and we moved towards the Ute. I saw Kara carrying James Olsen and flying towards the Catco building.

I leaned over and kissed Hank. "Let's settle Bizarro and then head home." I said when he started to drive to headquarters.

-00-

I watched Bizarro as she lay helplessly on the medical bed. She had been asking for Kara for a while I felt so bad knowing that there was nothing I could do for her. Alex must have sensed it for she stood next to me in silence.

I saw Kara approach and I told her.

"She's been asking for you." I said stepping out of the way

"Super…girl." She painfully chocked out

"Hi. I'm here." She knelt next to her and lowered herself down to Bizarro's level of sight

"I'm… sorry." She was having problems speaking tears started to drip from her pitch black eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, too." Kara was on the verge of tears I was starting to feel a bit chocked up to

"We're going to put her under, the way she was when I first saw her." I chocked when I thought of when I had first seen her. I should have gotten her out of there and then. Before that monster Maxwell Lord hurt her.

"She won't feel any pain, will she?" Kara looked up at me obviously worried that the innocent girl will get hurt.

"She won't feel anything." I assured her

"We have to try to help her."

"We will." I said knowing that I would do all in my power to save her I felt Alex slip her hand into mine I looked at her no words were needed we both felt the sadness weigh on us. But as long as we had each other we would be fine.

"I'm going to hold your hand until you fall asleep, okay?" Kara took the girls hand that had been tempered with into her own

"Afraid." She choked out

"I know. I once went to sleep for a long time, too. I was afraid." Kara turned to me and nodded I let the fluid that would put her into a coma

"But when I woke up, I wasn't alone. You're not going be alone either." She held her hand promising her

"Thank you," She took a gulp of air before saying her name "Kara." And then her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed down

"She didn't deserve what happened to her." Kara was on the verge of crying

"No, she did not." I said my voice stone hard, Maxwell Lord was to stay locked up I was not going to let him ruin another this way.

"Maxwell Lord made her to be just like me. And she was." Said to Alex and me before gently walking out with her head down.

Alex and I stood there watching her breath. Silently comforting each other by being there.

"You were right Alex." I finally said

"About what?"

"Maxwell Lord is a monster and he's staying where he is for now." I growled

"Let's head home." She said kissing me lightly on the cheek.


End file.
